Formulas predicting attitude change and the perceived likelihood of an event from attitudes toward the event's actor, act, and object will be replicated, refined, subjected to cross cultural validation, and tested as the empirical base for an attitude-control theory of action in a set of studies. In study 1, 1750 undergraduates will provide attitude and likelihood ratings for 512 event sentences; polynomial regression analysis of the data will define sophisticated and precise formulas for predicting attitude change and impressions of event likelihoods. In Study 2, 400 undergraduates will rate roles, attributes of individuals, and combinations of the two to define formulas for expanding attitude control theory into attribution research. In Study 3, predictions from attitude control theory will be tested, first, by having undergraduates rate the likelihoods of individuals' responses to various scenarios, and, second, by observing undergraduates' behavior' responses in some of the scenarios acted out.